The Immortal Shinobi Devil
by YashuriDrakon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ended up getting sent into another dimension in his last fight against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, so watch as he tears through the HighSchool DxD Universe, with new powers and weapons alongside his friends and lovers And while he does this watch as he makes a hole new kind of adventure on his way to becoming a high class devil. NaruHarem. Non Yaoi.


**Hey and welcome to The Immortal Shinobi Devil.**

 **My first FanFiction~ A crossover between Naruto Shippuuden and HighSchool DxD~**

 **OP/Eventual Godlike or stronger, Smart Naruto.**

 **Genre:  
Adventure.  
Fantasy.  
Romance.  
Humor.  
Drama (?).  
Mystery.  
Supernatural.  
Family.  
Friendship.  
Slight Horror here and there.**

* * *

 **The Immortal Shinobi Devil  
Chapter 1: Kuoh Academy.  
**

A groan is heard from a small apartment in an apartment in the city Kuoh, there wasn't anything impressive about the apartment, there was a living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom.  
In the living room there were no decorations on the walls whatsoever, a small black couch where there was enough space for 2 people to sit in, a small TV counter with a small TV on top of it on opposite the couch, and a decent sized window on the wall to the left of the couch.  
The Kitchen was fairly big, with 4 counters, a sink, a stove and a washing machine, above 2 of the counters there were cupboards hanging above and a oven.  
The bathroom was a standard one, a shower, toilet and a sink, the shower however was slightly big so that was a plus~.  
And last the bedroom was about 3 quarter the size of the living room with a bed and a closet.

In the bed a 17 year old boy softly sat up his tanned skin showing as the blanket fell off his chest and arms, he was muscular but not in the body building way, he had a six pack that flexed as he stretched his arms, as he took his legs out from the blanket and unto the floor he stood 6 feet tall, with golden blond hair together with his azure blue eyes, that seemed oddly cold and lost, this 17 year old boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he was sent into another dimension in his fight against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Naruto sighed softly as he looked at his right arm and tried to fell his chakra however when only a minimal amount could be felt, he frowned before walking over to his closet to get his outfit for Kuoh Academy, that he somehow ended up attending when a scarlet haired man found him lost on the streets a few hours after arriving.

He was wearing the standard uniform of Kuoh Academy, however his sleeves stopped just before his elbows and his shirt was open revealing a black muscle shirt, he had black fingerless gloves with a dark orange Uzumaki swirl on the top side of the gloves, while he was wearing black sneakers with a red pattern on each side.

Naruto used firstly some water chakra to make all of him wet before drying himself with a bit of fire chakra and wind chakra, which ended up being just as effective as a bath, he had long since given up on the baths in his apartment since the warm water couldn't be turned on and he didn't have the money to fix the shower.

He walked up to his door and made a single handsign and poured some Chakra into a hidden seal on the door and watched as his apartment lighted up in a blue color for a second before disappearing again, he walked out and did the same after checking no one was checking, after a quick check for anyone after sealing his house with traps he disappeared and reappeared on top of a roof top but it didn't take him more than a second to start becoming a blur across the rooftops since he had 5km to school he always did this.

Arriving at school 1 hour and 30 minutes before it starts, he just casually walks around the schoolyard with an emotionless face, his bangs that ended up laying down yet still spiky covered his right eye and some of his left eye, it wasn't long before he came upon a large tree that looked like it was pretty darn old before he sighed softly and sat down while leaning on it, the reason he liked sitting at this tree is that for some reason he could feel the worlds energy here, with his Senjutsu training but it was only here.

He was resting there with closed eyes as he just enjoyed the breeze and sounds of chirping birds in the air, together with the moving leaves from the wind for a good hour before standing up and dusting himself off and moving towards class, it didn't take long before he came to a opening where there were some clubs doing morning practice, while he saw 3 boys further ahead laying on the grass however he ignored them, he chuckled softly though when he heard they starting to bad mouth Kiba Yuuto, another of few boys in the school who was walking a little ahead of Naruto and Naruto quickly put 2 and 2 together when he saw Kiba turning around and starting to talk quickly with some girls, that little time was enough for Naruto to pass Kiba with a small real smile, this was peaceful after all so there was no need to bring his inner weapon personality forth right now.

Naruto sighed when he could feel his perverted danger senses explode when one of the boys said something like "It is time" before all 3 started running off towards the Kendo Clubs changing room, so he just deadpanned before following them quietly and it was only Kiba that noticed him doing it and just barely, he shrugged his shoulders however when he knew that there was a special reason his [King] was interested in him so turned around to walk towards his classroom.

Behind the Kendo Club Changing Room, Naruto sighed in annoyance when he saw them peep and a small tick mark appeared when he heard they were checking out 2 of his good friends or at least 2 girls that weren't either his fan, the 2 girls are Murayama and Katase.  
Naruto's tick mark soon disappeared as a foxy smile appeared on his face, he prepared some Ninja wire that he had made himself since there wasn't a store that sold any and he sneaked up to them with all of his awesome ninja stealthy skills inside the changing room the girls could all hear 3 screams of surprises just outside of the wall of their changing room and it only took them seconds to get into their Kendo clothes again before appearing outside where they saw, Naruto having bound them up together and hung them upside down on a tree while he leaned on it and looked at the girls with a small smile.

Murayama and Katase was in the front and looked surprised with the rest of the girls as you could hear when they both said at the same time "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? And why are those 3 perverts hanging upside down?" with confusion yet understanding the closer they came to the ending of the phrase.

Naruto just chuckled softly before pointing to the obvious hole in the wall "Well I saw them rushing this way when I was on my way towards the classroom so I decided to follow them since I knew they were up to no good and the rest you can guess I assume?" He chuckled when he saw some nods and a few "Hai Naruto-kun".

"Good good, then I will leave them in your mercy~" He said with some sadism in his voice.. he got slightly sadistic when he pranked some people, all the girls saw him standing straight up again and walking away in a different way they came with a way above his shoulder.  
It didn't take long before he chuckled with amusement when he heard 3 cries of pain in the distance after a few minutes.

Naruto casually strolled past the Old School Building when he felt someone looking at him so he looked up at one of the windows as he stopped and saw a redhead beauty, he shrugged softly and waved with a small smile before starting to walk again so he didn't notice her amused facial expression.

Inside the room Rias Gremory was in she sat down on a couch with a table in front of her with a chessboard on with several of the pieces on it while some of them was the normal color of black and white there was some with glowing bright red 3 of the pieces that was glowing were a [Rook], a [Bishop] and a [Knight].

Rias sat there while a black haired girl with her hair sat up in a pony-tail stood besides the couch, almost as beautiful if not as beautiful as Rias Gremory, this girl was Akeno Himejima Rias's [Queen].  
Rias sat with a small smile as she spoke up to her Vice-president of the Occult Research Club "That boy down there, the one who noticed me".

Akeno looked at her best friend as she spoke before turning away with a thoughtful look on her face as she spoke up "Second Year, Class B, Name's Naruto Uzumaki right?" She said looking down at her best friend again.  
"You said he noticed you looking at him? Not that it is impossible but is there something about him?" She said with a small tilt of her head.

Rias took her right hand just below her chin before she spoke "I am not sure but I might be mistaken about it." She said before moving one of her pieces and announcing checkmate as she stood up and walked towards a big curtain and slowly removing her clothes revealing her voluptuous body and E Cup Breasts before stepping through the curtains revealing a shower and she turned the water on quickly as she thought if it was possible that the boy might join her, she would get one from her peerage to ask him to a meeting, was her last thoughts before the bliss of a hot shower hit her.

* * *

Naruto yawned softly as he stood up and grabbed his purse from the bag and moved for the door closest to him, he didn't get far before he saw the door opening revealing a small girl about 4 feet 6 inches tall with a petite body and white hair, the front of her hair has two long bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut, in her hair she wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her head.  
She was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform just without the shoulder cape, she seemed to look around and when her eyes meet his he noticed her golden eye color as she started walking towards her, most of the people in the class were quiet but there was some murmurs here and there.

Naruto looked down into her eyes as she stood in front of him and was about to ask if he could help her but she quickly asked "Naruto Uzumaki-Senpai?" she had a little tilt to her head as she looked at him with her emotionless expression, he tilted his head softly and asked "Yes that is me, is there something I can do for you?" he had a small smile on his face as she nodded "Yes can you come with me to the Occult Research Club, Buchou wishes to speak with you about something." She asked.

Naruto took his right hand up to his chin before looking up, he stood like that for a good minute before looking down with a small smile "I am pretty busy until Monday so can the meeting wait until then?" he tilted his head softly at the end.

Koneko nodded softly before turning around towards the same door she came in from "Then I will see you on Monday Naruto-Senpai" She said emotionless before walking out of the classroom.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders softly before walking out the same door but moving towards the cafeteria and almost stopped when he heard some cries of jealousy from his class before he sighed and moved on with a shake of his head.

When he got back to the class after having eaten in the cafeteria he sweat dropped slightly as he saw Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda and Motohama was staring at him with anger and jealousy, he only made 2 steps inside before Issei practically pushed his chair down and pointed at Naruto with his finger "What would Rias want with you of all people?!".

Naruto stopped and raised an eyebrow towards Issei and his friends that made up the perverted trio "How should I know what she wants? I never talked with her so I am just as clueless as you are, but it isn't like I would tell you what she wanted with me if I knew" He answered casually as he shook his head, around the class there were some nods and a shake of heads, the nods from the explanation and the shake of heads towards the perverted trio.

Issei grit his teeth and sat down again seemingly ignoring all the shakes and nods of his classmates while he started a new perverted conversation with his friends.

Naruto just deadpanned before moving up to his seat and waiting for the rest of the classes to be over so he could get to work in the little ramen restaurant he was working in.

* * *

Naruto was on his way home and was halfway through the bridge that was pretty close to where he lived, before he simply stopped and looked out towards the horizon with a small smile as he just stood there waiting for the person he could feel wanted something with him.

It didn't take long before he heard footsteps from his left side and he peeked at the corner of his eyes seeing a 5 feet 4 inches tall girl with long black hair that flowing freely behind her back down to just below the middle of her back with two bangs adorning her face while she had a different school uniform on which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter 'P' embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it, her jacket and undershirt covered her firm D Cup breast which seemed to be pushed a little up by her hands as they were crossed down on her stomach.  
She also had black shoes and white stockings on her long slender legs.

She stopped a few feet away from him and straightened softly before she spoke "Excuse me, You're Naruto Uzumaki from Kuoh Academy, Aren't you?" She asked in a slightly silent but sweet voice, Naruto chuckled softly and turned to look at her and meet her violet eyes with a soft smile "Yes that is me".

She shifted nervously before asking "Ehm Naruto-kun are you single?" She asked slightly nervously.

Naruto nodded softly "Yes that I am, can I help you?" he asked with a soft chuckle, she was pretty cute even though his senses said that there was something more than just some love confession going on here, because he was sure that this was the standard love confession scene in some movies, animes, mangas and so on.

She smiled slightly more hearing his words "That's great!" she said a little more happy than before, something that confused him slightly as that was genuine happiness he could feel while he could feel some remorse from her "T-then what do you say about a date with me tomorrow?".

He looked up with a hand on his chin for a few seconds before looking down in her eyes once again with a small charming smile "I would love to, so I will contact my workplace about me having tomorrow off, so should we meet at the center of town at 05:00PM tomorrow?"

She smiled softly with a nod "Yes let's do that, so see you tomorrow at the center of town at 05:00PM?" she said/asked him.

He nodded softly before blinking twice "BTW I don't know your name soo?.." he finished with a small smile.

She blinked once before blushing softly and looking down towards the ground "Yuuma Amano, my name is Yuuma Amano." she said with a small smile.

He chuckled softly as he turned around towards his home/apartment and with a wave over his shoulder "Then I will see you tomorrow Yuuma-chan" he said as he walked away from her and was at the stairs as he looked at the corner of his eyes where he saw Koneko look at him, with a ice cream in her hand but instead of stopping he just kept walking towards his apartment.

* * *

At the Occult Research Club Koneko stood in front of Rias as she told Rias about what happened on the bridge.

Rias took a few seconds to answer as she thought about the information "I see, so it does seem like he have a sacred gear inside him if an Fallen Angel has approached him, well since she approached him in a nonsexual way.." she said in thought.

Koneko shifted slightly before speaking up "Buchou we might have to be careful, I can sense he has a massive amount of Senjutsu in his body waiting to come out.. But I don't know if he is a ticking time bomb as normal Senjutsu users because his Senjutsu feels serene and calm with no hate whatsoever in it."

Rias and Akeno who stood beside Rias widened their eyes at that information "I see.. Well if it is serene and calm I would still like to try, since we don't know the reaction it could have." She finished with a small smile as she petted Koneko slightly.

Koneko nodded slightly before moving her head against the pats before continuing "But I think he knows that the Fallen Angel might be up to something, he just randomly stopped on the bridge as she appeared at the end of the bridge and waited for her to address him.

Rias looked down in thought as she brought her right hand up on her chin "Well that means that maybe he can sense emotions or his senses are just higher than a normal human." She looked towards Akeno after she finished saying that.

Akeno looked at Rias with a small smile "Either one of those 2 would make sense, it would actually help you if he could sense emotions since that would mean he knows that what you say you mean and I actually think you should send your familiar out and give him one of our fliers just in case that something happens before Monday to him." She said as she smiled more towards Rias.

Rias smiled softly with a soft nod "Yes that would be a good idea and yes if he can sense emotions then it would help us out a lot." She said with a smile before standing up and moving towards a door in the room "Goodnight Akeno, Koneko."

"Goodnight Buchou" they both replied before moving to each their apartment.

* * *

Naruto yawned as the last bell sounded throughout the school, he stood up after making sure he had taken all his school stuff down into his back and walked out of the classroom before anyone else, he had about 2 hours before he would meet with Amano in the center of town so he would use that time for a bath and some more casual clothes.

Just as he was about to step outside of the school ground he heard Katase and Murayama calling out to him "Wait Naruto-kun!" at the same time, which seemed to annoy each other.

Naruto chuckled softly as he turned around and waited for them to come to him, as they stopped in front of him they both smiled before Katase asked "Would you like to hangout right now? Maybe go to a Karaoke or just a small café?" She asked with some hope in her voice while Murayama looked hopeful at him.

He frowned softly, he really wish he could since it have been a fair amount of time since they last hung out together "Sorry but I got a date today with a girl called Yuuma, but another time alright?" he asked as the frown was replaced with a small smile and he softly rubbed both their heads with his hands.

Katase looked down "So does that mean you got a girlfriend?" They both asked at the same time as Murayama made the same motion with her head as Katase did before.

Naruto shook his head, he knew they had a small or medium crush or a long those lines before a small smile came to his mouth "No I don't she just asked me out on a date so I said yes." He lowered his voice down into a whisper before continuing "And to be honest it isn't hard to get a date with me, just ask me then I will make time for one, just don't tell others this will be our little secret alright?" he finished with a chuckle, but it died down when they both glared at him.

Murayama was the one to whisper back to him "So you would just make false hope for girls if they asked you out on a date? I honestly thought better of you." she said as she broke eye contact and looked away from her, Katase didn't say anything because she knew he would know she would have said the same.

Naruto sighed before taking both into a hug as he whispered softly so only they could hear "You have to remember that I am trying to find the one for me, I can't do it on the first try probably so that is why I won't go out with anyone but go on dates with several until I find the right connection and it might take more than just one date." He finished before letting go and saying "Well I gotta go now, I will see you two on Monday alright?" He promised and walked off with a wave as they nodded with a blush on their face for not thinking about what he thought, but they both were happy that he was like that few guys are.

Naruto walked out of his apartment in a dark blue sleeveless hoodie that sat tight on his body but not uncomfortable, with black shorts that have a dark orange stripe running a side on each leg while the shorts stopped just below his knees, he also had on a mix of dark orange and light orange sneakers on and the same fingerless gloves on his hands.

He smirked softly before disappearing and reappearing on a roof not far from his apartment as he started becoming a blur to normal human eyes, as he started running to the center of the town.

As he appeared in a small cab between two houses he chuckled softly when he could see there still were 20 minutes, so he walked out on the walkway and stood there waiting.

After 5 minutes he could feel someone walking up behind him and just before he turned around he heard her say "Here you go~" In a pretty darn happy voice, he just blinked three times before looking at a 5 feet 6 inches tall brunette that had on a red dress with black shoulder capes that are pointing upwards with several pointy ends, while 2 small black wings could be seen behind her and she had black stilettos on.

He just tilted his head softly as she smiled and turned around to walk away "Thanks" He called out to her before looking down on the flier that had a strange symbol on it, it definitely didn't look slightly similar to Fuinjutsu.. nope.. Ok in a way it did and on the top of it was some weird Kanji's that even he didn't know while on the bottom there was spelled 'Just wish will come true' huh weird.

He put it in his back pocket to study later since it kinda looked like Fuinjutsu after he had done that he heard some call out for him with a "Naruto-kun!" he turned around to see Yuuma running towards him with her hair the exactly same way as yesterday but with a white top with a black dress under it and both the top and dress hugged her form while she had the same black shoes on as yesterday.

He smiled softly and waved at her "Heya Yuuma-chan" he chuckled softly as she stopped in front of him slightly out of breath, she seemed excited about this.

She smiled as she looked up at Naruto's Azure blue eyes and found herself getting lost in the warmth they seemed to exceed before shaking her head "Did you wait long Naruto-kun?" she asked with a slightly bigger smile.

Naruto chuckled softly "Nope I came not so long ago, we still had about 15 minutes before we should have met up you know?" he finished with a soft smirk.

She blushed softly as she looked at anywhere besides him "I know I was just kinda nervous." she answered.

He chuckled softly again "Haha alright let's go?" he asked as he turned around and held out a hand for her.

She took it and with a nod they were on their way out on their date.

* * *

They started with walking down the pedestrian street, it wasn't long before Yuuma saw a store that sell male clothes and asked him if they should go in and check he just shrugged and mouthed a why not as he smiled and followed her inside.

They stood in front of a mirror as they both found things he could try on, it started with a sleeveless yellow open hoodie, then came a black winter jacket with blue trimmings on the side, after a few clothes he decided on the yellow sleeveless open hoodie before they walked out and moved more or less out on the other side were they decided to go in since it was shoes, clothes and accessories.

They walked around without much luck, after good 3 minutes Yuuma showed Naruto a pink bracelet that could look like a ribbon, he nodded softly and said he would pay for it since she looked cute with it, after a blush and him paying they were out on the pedestrian street again.

After 5 minutes of walking they came across a ramen stand that made Naruto smile softly yet fell some sadness inside as he saw the name 'Ichiraku Ramen' he walked in together with Yuuma and a elderly man took their orders, 3 bowls of miso ramen for Naruto and a Vegetable Ramen for Yuuma, Naruto said she could taste some of his if she wanted to and she did, after she had eaten her she asked if they could share the last one if she liked it, that ended up with them almost kissing as a couple of noodles decided that they should be stubborn, just before their lips would meet Naruto bit over the noodles and returned to eating almost if it didn't happen but she saw the foxy smile on his lips and blushed before looking away and saying she had, had enough ramen now which Naruto let out a light chuckle from.

After they exited the Ramen Stand they agreed on a walk to the park to finish off their date as it seemed to get darker outside.

As they walked through the park and was close to the park fountain, he noticed their fingers touching and shrugged his shoulder almost unnoticeable as he took her hand in his, she blushed at the action together with his smile as they walked further into the park.

When they came to the fountain Yuuma let go of his hands and walked towards the fountain and he noticed the different emotions rolling off her, regret, remorse, sadness, happiness and determination so he sighed.

He took a step back before his face became emotionless and the warmth in his voice was mostly gone "So this is where you either tell me what your intentions are or something else?" he asked in a mostly cold voice.

Yuuma's eyes widened before looking back and saw he was on high alert so she frowned softly "So you knew I had intentions? When did you know about them, I made sure not to give any hints".

2 more emotions appeared now one of them barely there confusion and fear the later the one barely there "From the start, wasn't it weird that I suddenly just stopped like that? But before you maybe question it, I took the date because I thought it would be fun and it was and the reason for not trying to flee? You probably won't give up and I aren't someone that flees really." He stated as he could feel some relief in her emotion which brought a barely visible smirk on his face.

She chuckled sadly as she suddenly transformed her clothes ripping off her body, her body grew to 5 feet 8 inches while her body matured some as it became more voluptuous and her breast grew to DDs, while her eyes grew darker but still violet while her clothes now consisted off black, strap-like objects that resembled leather around and under her breast, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

She looked at him with slight sadness before conjuring a dark light projectile "I really enjoyed our time and if it wasn't for the sacred gear in your body then I would gladly had more dates with you, so I will treasure the gift you gave me." She said before preparing to throw the projectile, however before she could a small power burst from Naruto as a sword started appearing in his hand made her blink twice.

The blade have a black handle with 10 glowing blue dots where there was small cracks in the handle on each side of the handle while his hand was protected from the sharp side of the sword as 7 small chains were wrapped around the start of the blade the 7 colors were white, black, turquoise blue, neon green, yellowish red, black and blue while the last one seemed to look like a concentrated form of wind, Naruto looked seriously at Yuuma as he pointed his sword towards her and said " **Denshisoshi Mi**." as he said the word his blade that was only black before started glowing a bright blue color on the sharp side "Yuuma isn't your real name is it? I know this is weird but since this is a death battle could you tell me? I will start with a short introduction first if you allow it before one of us dies." he asked sincerely.

She shook her head softly before smiling softly "Yes I allow it but I might as well start, my real name is Raynare and I am from one of the three mayor races known as Fallen Angel!" She called out as the projectile glowed in anticipation.

Naruto chuckled softly "Well Raynare I hope you are ready to not let your guard down cause once I finish my introduction I will attack." He finished before taking a sharp breath "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I come from another dimension, I was thrown into this dimension by a enemy and it seems like the sacred hear thing you talked about would be Ddraig the boosted gear!" He finished as she looked shocked but quickly regained her mind just in time to avoid a fatal cut from his blade.

Naruto had used a shunshin as he saw her shock, when he missed barely he quickly used shunshin again to get away and knew he couldn't use it more than 2 times more before he would be exhausted so he grit his teeth and waited for move.

Raynare turned to him with a concentrated look as she chucked the projectile towards him, he tried to redirect it but his eyes widened when his sword didn't either cut or redirect the projectile and he noticed the chakra he had enhanced his sword with had faded, he grit his teeth as he prepared a shunshin but just before he could avoid the complete damage he felt it pierce his left arm, so he quickly focused on only himself and his belongings as he shunshined away again but with a big open wound on his left shoulder which made his left arm useless.

The projectile fell down on the ground with blood before dissipating into nothing as Raynare was already charging Naruto with a projectile in both hands, she chucked one of them which he nimbly dodged before charging her and just before they would have clashed he disappeared in pure speed as he enhanced his feet with chakra.

As he reappeared from being a blur some feet behind her, he turned around to her and jumped back as a projectile was chucked against him, he looked up and saw three cuts on Raynare's body one on her stomach, one on her left thigh and one on her right collarbone all of them only deep enough to sting and draw blood, seems like Fallen Angels bodies is more durable than humans.

Raynare had a smirk on her lips as she felt the stinging pain and blood run down her three cuts, this is the first time a human has been able to hurt a Fallen Angel except for the ones in the Hero Faction and the ones who have unlocked their sacred gear "Do you think you can win Naruto? I must admit I am having fun but I still want to end this as painless as possible." She said/asked/begged.

His eyes softened softly as a small smile made it unto his lips "Sorry Raynare but I said I wasn't one to flee and that means that I won't give up without a fight but to be honest, no I don't think I can win so but I will do anything in my power to at least hurt you more!" He almost screamed to her before charging again in his normal non chakra enhanced speed.

Her smirk faded and in its place was a sad smile as she flicked two of her fingers silently, Naruto failed to notice because the pain and blood-loss was getting to him since it had been a long time since he last had been in such a condition, however his danger senses went off and he quickly turned around to see a projectile coming straight for him and in desperation he accidentally gathered wind chakra in his blade and when he noticed he quickly said " **Kiritori Kaze!** " as he said that and swung his blade towards the projectile a projectile shaped like a cut in the wind while a chain looking like the concentrated wind chain on his sword formed with it cut straight through the projectile.

Raynare looked on in slight disbelief but also astonishment as the attack cut straight through her projectile and several trees before dissipating, however before Naruto could react she had chucked a new projectile from behind him that went straight through the left side of his stomach and a loud groan of pain could be heard as he dropped down to one knee before looking behind him to see Raynare straightening herself after she had thrown the projectile that dissipated several feet in front of him.

He smiled softly before laughing softly and a soft look in his eyes as he simply laid down, his eyes blurring from the blood-loss his first thoughts were _'So Kurama and the others rely ended up fusing with me to save me huh? Sorry guys seems like my body couldn't adjust in time for such an important moment.'_ The flier in his back pocket started glowing red softly.

Raynare stood above Naruto and looked down with a tear in her left eye "I won't say I love or like you, cause I don't like you probably already know, but who knows? If it wasn't for that sacred gear perhaps there could have been something between us if." She said as she made a projectile in her hand "It is just sad that someone as good as you have to die, even worse I will have your blood on my hands, goodbye Naruto and have a good life in your next one." She said as she prepared to strike his hearth for an instant death.

Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for his death, but because of a simple thought he would live through this day and that thought were _'Sorry Katase and Murayama seems like I won't be able to go on a date or answer either of your feelings for me, and sorry Rias I can't make it Monday, Haha would you have offered me a life as one of the two other mayor races? I wonder and wishes for it.'_ As he finished those thoughts, Raynare got blown back by a sudden burst of magic as a magic circle appeared on the ground besides him, Raynare didn't think twice before flying away but not before smiling and looking at the smiling form of Naruto, before his body disappeared as she disappeared into the night.

As the magic circle started to dissipate the glow that surrounded the inside dissipated along with it and revealed a girl that stood 5 feet 8 inches tall with long crimson hair that looked around with some worry in her eyes before her eyes noticed the still body of Naruto Uzumaki laying only a few feet away from her she quickly moved over to her and as she neared him she noticed that her pocket with the eight pawn pieces glowed bright red as if they wanted to be used on him so she did what any devil would do in such a situation and used them all, since it could only be good if all eight pieces reacted to someone as she laid it on his chest she said "Naruto Uzumaki, heed my call and serve me, if you do me and my peerage will become your family.. the one.. you.. never.. had, be reborn!" as she finished with slight confusion in what some of the memories she got of his life were thanks to his wish, as she regained her mind she looked down in shock when she saw all eight pawn pieces start to glow more and suddenly two changed form to two [Rook] pieces before becoming dark red in color and mutating to two [Mutated Rook] pieces after they had done that they sank into him and as soon as they did, two more pieces started changing form to two [Bishop] pieces then after they started mutating to two [Mutated Bishop] pieces and when they were done, the next two changed form to two [Knight] pieces before mutating to two [Mutated Knight] pieces and after that was done the last two pieces changed to two [Queen] pieces before mutating to two [Mutated Queen] pieces.  
And just as she thought it was done a bluish light appeared above his chest that had 7 colors kind of the colors were white, black, turquoise blue, neon green, yellowish red, black and blue while the last part seemed to look like a concentrated form of wind the piece looked like a dragon and it had green eyes that shined.  
But just as before a new light took place a bright white light as a piece of a Kitsune with 10 different tails appeared and sunk into his chest together with the dragon piece.

Rias blinked as the last piece sunk into his chest before she mouthed a "What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.".  
But she quickly regained her mind from the shock of what just happened, she was glad she had just filmed that with one of the spells she knew because no one would believe her if she just told her that, but now she had some wounds to take care of but instead of going to his home she teleported back to the Occult Research Club Room.

* * *

 **And that marks the ending of the first chapter~  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed since this was my first time trying this!  
Tell what you think/thought with a review or PM especially the fight scene as that what was the most fun for meee~**

 **This will be a harem, but moments like what happened between Raynare and Naruto will happen with other girls and I will make a list at the end of each chapter to confirmed harem members~**

 **Confirmed Harem Members:**

Raynare (Fallen Angel).

 **Naruto's peaces:**

8 pawn pieces turned into different ones~

2 pawn pieces turned to rook pieces mutated to 2 [Mutated Rook] pieces.  
2 pawn pieces turned to bishop pieces mutated to 2 [Mutated Bishop] pieces.  
2 pawn pieces turned to knight pieces mutated to 2 [Mutated Knight] pieces.  
2 pawn pieces turned to queen pieces mutated to 2 [Mutated Queen] pieces.  
1 Dragon piece (My own idea).  
1 Kitsune/Youkai piece (9 of the tails looks like 1 from each of the Bijus from Naruto the last one looks like one of Jubis) (My own idea).

 **Haven't read anyone make some of their own pieces like that so I hope you like it~  
And before I translate the sword name and sword technique name I am sorry if I have offended any Japanese, I used words I got from a English-Japanese Translator.**

 **[** **Denshisoshi Mi \- Element Sword] - **_The blade have a black handle with 10 glowing blue dots where there is small cracks in the handle on each side of the handle while the users hand was protected from the sharp side of the sword as 7 small chains are wrapped around the start of the blade the 7 colors were white, black, turquoise blue, neon green, yellowish red, black and blue while the last one seemed to look like a concentrated form of wind, while the blade that is only black will start glowing a bright blue color on the sharp side as the name is said by the user._

 **[** **Kiritori Kaze** **\- Cutting Wind]** \- _When the technique is said and the user makes a cut towards the intended target a cut of concentrated wind is formed where the user cut with the blade and it fires of as a projectile, if used with the **Denshisoshi Mi ** the chain that looks like a mass of concentrated wind fuses with the blade and empowers the projectile in different ways, the only known way right now is making it more dense, sharper, durable and faster when fired of._

 **And I am sorry Issei lovers out there but he won't have a mayor role in mine.. because I don't want him to, not because I don't particularly hate him~  
Sometimes I will open a poll for some things, I will announce in a chapter if I have made a poll or if one has stopped!~  
**

 **Now then Follow, Favorite and review!**

 **YashuriDrakon Off Cya~**


End file.
